A New Rider v2
by The Literary Lord
Summary: A continuation of a story by Sapphire Dragon 18, he has discontinued it and given me permission to do so .
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER! I'm going to start now. K? Okay. This is all in Eragon's perspective. For now. (They are on their way to Vroengard)**

After Saphira made her way out of the storm, I looked to the sky and saw a swirling green circle.

_What's that in the sky?_ I asked Glaedr.

_Eragon if you must know the truth, I have no idea what that is._

Suddenly I saw a boy fall out of the green swirling thing and he started falling.

"Wait you stupid ghosts! You dropped me in the middle of the sky!" He yelled on the way down.

_I know, I know. _Saphira told me. Must she always know what I'm thinking!

_I heard that._

"Grab on to anything but her wings or her face!" I yelled to the boy. He apparently heard because he grabbed onto her tail.

_You know, you could have used a spell._ Glaedr told me. I decided not to reply.

"How long can you hold on?" I yelled to the boy.

"A while!" He yelled back. He then mumbled something I couldn't hear. The boy wore odd clothes and was holding an oval shaped black rock. It almost looked like Saphira's egg when I found it in the Spine.

_Hold on a second, he's holding a dragon egg!_

_We can ask him about it when we reach Vroengard._

It took us an hour and a half to reach Vroengard.

When we landed I looked to see the boy squished underneath Saphira's tail.

"A little help here?" He said. However it came out muffled due to the amount of Saphira's tail mass on him.

_Saphira!_

_Oh fine if you must ruin my fun. _She said. She lifted her tail and the boy rolled out from under her tail.

"Thank you. I would shake your hand but I'm holding this... rock -that for some reason I feel I have to keep with me at all times- and I have no use of my other arm from an hour and a half of holding your... dragon's tail." He said. I just nodded.

_I want to search is mind. Personally. _Saphira told me.

"Saphira wishes to search your mind. May she do so?" I asked.

"Saphira? Search my mind?" He asked.

"My dragon, Saphira and there is no real way to explain searching your mind." I explained.

He hesitated. "...Alright. You can search." He said.

Saphira entered his mind. I knew better than to interrupt her during these situations.

_Do you think he is a threat? _I asked Glaedr.

_No, I do not. He is unarmed,which is always a good sign. We will know more when Saphira finishes._

_What about the dragon egg?_

_I do not think he knows it's an egg._

It was a few minutes before Saphira finished.

_He can be trusted._ She said. However she seemed somewhat depressed. Who knows what she saw.

_What did you see?_ Glaedr asked.

_I don't wish to speak of it. He can be trusted, his name is Daniel, and he is oblivious to the fact that he possesses a dragon egg. That's all I will say. Leave me in peace. _She said before she retreated to the depths of her mind.

_Women. _Glaedr said.

"So," I began. "Your name is Daniel. What is your surname?"

"Surname?"

"I have two, for example. Bromson and Shadeslayer."

"I don't think I have one."

"Hmm. Then in time you shall. For now, are you with the varden or the empire?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Amity Park." He told me. Before I started to ponder over what that was, I asked him about the egg.

"Are you aware you have a dragon egg in your possession?"

"Dragon egg!" Suddenly the black egg in his hands began to shake. The egg began to chip away and a black, dragon head poked it's way through. It made it's way out of the egg and touched Daniel's palm. Daniel's palm glowed before he fainted, the same way my first experience with Saphira went.

_Well this brings back memories doesn't it Eragon?_ Saphira asked him as she gave him a playful nudge.

_You still can't have my name. _I told her

_Why would I want the name Eragon when I have the name Saphira?_

_For your information I happen to like my name._

_Not as good as mine!_

_Are you two done with your childish feud about your names! _Glaedr growled.

_We apologize Master. _Saphira told him.

I looked at Daniel and the dragon. He saw the dragon start to push him, however Daniel was to heavy so the dragon pushed, thinking it was making progress even though it wasn't.

_Master is there any way to tell what gender it is? _I asked Glaedr.

_I don't believe so. At least not until he talks._

_I hope it's a girl! Then I'm not pressured to get together with Thorn, Shruikan, or the green dragon. But if it's a boy, I can get together with him if he's good. I don't know okay!_ Saphira argued with herself. I hope it's a girl, because Saphira won't be the only female dragon anymore.

I woke Daniel up with a few phrases in the ancient language.

"What happened? Who's attacking?" He said as he awoke.

"Nothing and nobody. Now, you're a dragon rider. In some time your dragon will have a mental bond with you and will be able to fly. For now, try to connect with it mentally and find out what gender it is. If it's a boy, great. If it's a girl, even better."

"Why is it better if it's a girl?"

"Saphira is the last female dragon in existence."

"That makes sense." Daniel paused. "It's a girl."

_Yes!_ Saphira squealed.

_Since when do you squeal? _I asked.

_Since another female dragon was born!_

"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked. It took me three months to connect with Saphira!

"I connected with her mentally."

"How did you do it so fast?"

"I guess she's just fast." Daniel told me.

_I just flew for ten hours straight, can I get something to eat? Or at least be allowed to sleep! _Saphira said. She had stretched out to Daniels mind so I'm sure he could hear her.

_Saphira!_

_I'm hungry okay!_

_Why don't you go to sleep? I'm not sure if it's safe to hunt here. _I suggested to her. After the Nïdhwal I don't know _what_ I'm going to find out there.

Without answering Saphira went to sleep. Daniel and I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours." He said to me.

"Eragon. Now that you know your dragon is a female, what shall you name her? I suggest discussing it with her. However, she may choose your own name at first."

"What are some female dragon names?" He asked. I remember Brom gave me some, but I can't remember what they were, except for "Saphira".

"All I remember are Saphira." I told him. He paused for a moment, probably in deep conversation with his dragon.

"She said she likes the stone or precious jewel concept such as 'Saphira' and 'sapphire'. Are there any black stones or jewels besides coal?" He told me.

_Glaedr? _I asked.

_I know of ebony and black diamonds. However I know not of anything more._ He replied.

"There is ebony and black diamonds. She may choose."

He did not reply for about two minutes. "She chose Ebona. Do you think it fits?"

_Well I do. _Glaedrsaid.

_So do I_. I told Glaedr. "Yes. It suits her."

Ebona stretched her wings and jumped, trying to fly. However, due to her age of about ten minutes, she fell on her face. She let out a small cry as her face was on the ground.

_She will fly soon enough. _Glaedr told me.

I then remembered that Daniel had come from a green swirling circle in the sky. "Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I came from a horrible place where I was part of two worlds."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am nor dead nor alive. I am both."

I burst out laughing. "That is hilarious. No I am serious where did you come from?"

"Search my mind if you must. I am not lying." he told me with no expression.

"If I must." I said.

I searched his mind from his childhood. As I began to withdraw, I saw a memory. It was painful. Not mentally, but physically. It was a bunch of green light that surrounded Daniel. As it went black, I moved to the next memory.

This one was Daniel looking in a mirror. It looked exactly like him, however this person had green eyes and white hair. Not old man white, but ghostly white.

I moved to the next. The next for a long time after that were fights with other ghostly beings. Until I came across one memory.

Daniel was in a lab and it seemed he was tied to a table. A woman and a very large man moved toward him with knives. Daniel pleaded for them to stop, saying he was their son, but they only ignored him. They advanced and started to cut open his chest. When I could bear to look no more, I moved on.

There were the same two people, only they were with some of the beings I had seen Daniel fight earlier. One of the beings grabbed him and threw him into a swirling green circle. Then Daniel started falling and the shape of Saphira became visible.

Then it occurred to me. They had cut him less than a day ago. At the least he still had deep cuts from the incident.

"They cut you." I told him. "Where?"

He lifted his shirt to show a cut in his chest. I then realized that his shirt should be soaked with blood, but it wasn't.

"Where is the blood going?" I asked.

"I heal quickly. It has healed to the point where it will not bleed. However that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I can heal it if you wish."

He only nodded. I began to heal him with a spell, and when I finished I turned to him tiredly. "Saphira and I will need time to rest. The flight here was a long, and tiring flight, even for me. We must rest. I recommend you do the same."

He nodded and sat. He leaned against a rock and Ebona crawled into his lap.

_Will you keep watch? _I asked Glaedr.

_Aye Shadeslayer. Rest now, you will need it for tomarrow._

**Okay! If for some reason you don't like this, read the next chapter. I usually mess up the first. Well read it when I post it okay. NO FLAMES! Nobody shall light my joy on fire. NOT EVEN SAPHIRA! Good bye! I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Rider v2 Chapter 2**

**Let us get on with this!**

I woke up to Glaedr _screaming _in my head.

_Eragon! Get your butt up and look at the things attacking you!_

I looked up and saw four giant snails, and one that was huge but not nearly as big as the others.

_Saphira! There are huge snails coming to attack us!_ I mentally shouted.

_Eragon, why would you wake me up for something as puny and pathetic as a snail?_

**_Look_**_ at it and say that again!_

Saphira opened one of her big, shining, blue eyes, and looked at the huge snail.

_That's pretty big. _She said. She then blew blue fire at the five snails. They all retreated to their shells as they roasted. Saphira brought her huge tail down on the snails and cracked one of their shells in half. She stretched her neck and ate the roasted snail. _This is delicious! Want some? _She asked me.

_I'm good. _I told her, not wanting to have snail very much.

"I've dealt with ghost puppies, but even for me, giant snails are very unusual." Daniel said.

"The closest things we have to ghosts here don't take physical form." I told him.

"Where I come from they can. Or I wouldn't exist."

"Well, the spirits we have here are orbs of light. But, they're not really dead people. In fact, aren't really sure about the true nature of spirits."

"Well, if things were like that back home my life would be **so** much easier!" Daniel said. He laughed. "Do you have an extra set of clothes?" He asked.

I nodded and walked over to Saphira. I opened one of her saddle bags and took out a tunic and a pair of pants. I threw them to Daniel, which he caught.

"Thanks." He said as he walked behind a tree.

_He is an odd one. That is the reason I chose him. _I heard a voice say. It sounded kind of like Saphira, but much younger.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_Who do you think? Why would I sound like Saphira if I wasn't a dragon like herself? Of course,she is older therefore we sound different. Also, we are different dragons. Dragons have a way of sounding alike. _Ebona.

_How do you know this? You hatched yesterday!_

_I have shared a few chats with Glaedr._

_How did you learn to speak so quickly? _Saphira asked.

_Glaedr thinks it's because I connected with Danny._

_Who's Danny? _I asked.

_You three know him as Daniel, but he likes to be called Danny. Apparently some crazy, evil man named Vlad calls him Daniel, and his crazy and evil older self is named Dan, so he just sticks with Danny._

_There are a lot of crazy men in his life aren't there? _Saphira asked.

_Saphira! _I mentally exclaimed.

_I'm still mad at you for the snail._

_Oh and how about when you got drunk with the dwarves!_

_You know they brought me all of that alcohol!_

_You got drunk with a bunch of dwarves? _Ebona asked, mentally laughing.

_He let me! _Saphira argued, pointing her wing at me.

_Oh, so now this is my fault!_

We continued arguing. At one point I started speaking out loud, but when Saphira started breathing fire we stopped.

_If you two are done bickering like children, we can discuss the reason you're here! _Glaedr growled.

_Sorry Master. _Saphira apologized. I couldn't help but notice Saphira was very out of character. She was probably trying to look younger in front of Ebona.

I then saw a bright flash of black-blue light in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a white dragon on the ground.

"These dragons are appearing like mad! Is this one's Rider a **werecat** or something?" I said angrily.

_What are you talking about? _Ebona asked. _The only dragon in this clearing besides Saphira is me!_

_Then why are you white? _I asked. This concept of spectral beings was becoming very frustrating.

"Eragon, what are you yelling about?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Danny! **Why** is your dragon white?" I asked angrily.

"How do you know about me being called Danny?"

"Ebona told me! Why is she white?" I said, trying to calm down.

"Huh. I guess when we bonded she somehow became half-ghost like me."

I could not help but put my head in my hands. "You know what," I said. "I'm done talking about this. Ebona, turn black again. Danny, sit down. Saphira, Glaedr, I can't tell you two what to do, so go ahead and do whatever satisfies you."

Flustered, I turned back to Danny and looked him in the eye.

"Alright, I know about a significant amount of the stuff in your life. I just have to ask, why tell me?" I asked, calming myself.

"Well, I'm in a new world, and I need somebody to be able to talk to or else I'll go insane within my own head. And plus, everyone in my old world knew about me anyways, and I've already been dissected, so what do I have to lose? My innocence, lost that years ago. My life, I already lost half. The love of my life, I haven't seen her since the ghosts kidnapped her. "He looked down at the ground, obviously in deep pain. He looked back up at me. "She meant everything to me. The ghosts took her to the same spot they dumped me through the portal. I hope I can find her here."

"I know how you feel." I told him. "The love of my life is over fifty years older than me, and she says we couldn't be together even though we are both practically going to live forever."

"Fifty years? You're in love with an old woman?" He asked.

"No! Arya is over fifty years older than me, but looks younger than me because she's an elf!" I said.

We paused for a long time. I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to thoughts about Arya every once and a while.

"Is there anything you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Well it's only fair I know most of the things about you, since you have seen practically every part of my life." He said. I hesitated.

"I need to share something else with you first, for I cannot tell you unless you join my side of the war." I said.

"Not another war!" He said. "Alright, what's going on in this world?"

"There are two sides in this war," I began. "The Varden and the Empire. The Empire is Galbatorix's side of the war, and he wants to be king of Alagesia and control all the dragon riders like you and myself. Although, there are only four of us at the moment, you, Galbatorix, my half brother Murtagh, and me. The Empire is mainly humans, but Galbatorix has had Shades and Ra'zacs serving him. The Varden is the group of people that are fighting against Galbatorix. So far, I am the only dragon rider in the Varden. I am the leader of the Varden now that Nasuada has been captured by the Empire. We are composed of humans, elves, dwarves, and Urgals." I concluded.

"So I'm guessing you want me to pick your side, or you're going to have Saphira burn me to a crisp." Danny said.

"No, even if you did refuse, I could kill you. If you die, your dragon dies with you, and therefore, with you being one of the only riders in the world, I would rather have you alive, and you and your dragon well with the Empire, than have you both dead and risk the extinction of dragons. Well, your dragon doesn't **always** die exactly, it can chose to relocate its consciousness into an Eldunarí, a stone-like part of their body, and is at the risk of going insane with depression and loneliness because you don't exist anymore. "I told him.

"Either way, I wouldn't commit myself to some controlling jerk. I want to join the Varden." He told me.

_Finally! That took too long. And we all knew what the outcome was going to be so why didn't you just make him join the Varden? _Saphira asked, bored.

"You may join the Varden. Now that that's settled, I started out as a baby, living with my mother and my uncle for the first few weeks of my life. My mother left me with my aunt and uncle to protect me from her husband. I lived in Panlancar Valley until I was fifteen. While hunting in the Spine, I found Saphira's egg..." I began. I don't think Danny was ready for what he was going to hear at the time.

After at least an hour, I ended my tale. "Sounds like you've been through a lot." Danny told me. I could only nod, and accept the fact that what he said was true.

"We should start searching." I suggested. Danny nodded, and we stood up.

**To Be Continued...**

**This is where Sapphire Dragon18, the original author, left off. Since I was helping out with the story, Sapphire Dragon18 gave me permission to continue the story, since he (?) had no inspiration left for the story, but still felt it was a good idea. **

**Happy 4th of July!**

**I just thought I would give you a little holiday teaser of what I plan to give you sometime soon.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


End file.
